Brick By Boring Brick
by aerieljade
Summary: Christmas Oneshot. Marceline thinks of her past, and Finn gives her a very special Christmas present. Songfic to Paramore.


**I honestly didn't have time to write this yesterday, things were way too hectic. So, consider this a late Christmas present.:)**

**Brick By Boring Brick**

Marceline strummed her axe bass absentmindedly. Finn and Jake were away on an adventure, and there was no way she was going to spend her Christmas in the Candy Kingdom with Bonnibel Bubblegum. She sighed and plopped to the ground, tossing her umbrella to the side, the shade of the oak tree she was currently under protecting her from the sun's painful rays.

She soon began to hum a tune, as she continued to strum her base.

_"Well, she lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind..." S_he sang, making up the word's as she went. _"It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her. The angles are all wrong now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds."_

Marceline thought back to the days during the Mushroom War. She went through so much during that time... She was only a little kid when it happened, but the memories were burned into her brain, as if they happened yesterday. Those horrible memories of watching her mother, and all of her friends die. It traumatized her... She had built up an imaginary world. Where things were peaceful. It was only her and Hambo. Oh, how she loved that old bear.. It was the last thing her mother had gave her before she died.

_"Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da."_

She wished it was that simple. She wished she could just bury away all those memories. Forget it all. But she couldn't. It was permanently glued into her brain... Bombs were dropped, and all the humans were either killed or mutated. Marceline's mom was human, and her dad was a vampire. She was, or used to be, a hybrid. Meaning that she was able to survive.*

_"So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. Well, make sure to build your home heart brick by boring brick, or the wolf's gonna blow it down."_

Ash. It pained her to think about him. He knew how much Hambo had meant to her, but he still had the nerve to sell him. She trusted him, not just with Hambo, but with her heart. And, he broke it.

Marceline repeated the chorus. Her voice rising, as she tried to hold back tears.

_"If it's not real. You can't hold it in your hand. You can't feel it with your heart. And that's where I want to be, yeah. Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get you shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle." _Marceline could no longer hold back the tears, they were now falling freely down her face.

_"Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da. Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba. Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da. Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba."_ Marceline sang, closing her eyes tightly.

_"Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da. Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba. Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da. Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba."_ A new, boyish voice added.

"Ahh!" Marceline jumped. "What the eff', Finn?"

"Sorry to sneak up on you, Marcy. I was just excited." Finn replied, blushing slightly.

"Excited about wha- Oh my glob! Finn, what happened?" Marceline asked. Finn was covered in scratches, and his clothes were tattered. He looked like he had been in one hell of a fight.

"Umm... I kinda got in a fight with a witch. I was getting this." He replied, pulling his hands out from behind his back, to reveal an old worn-out teddy bear.

Marceline smiled, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"You found Hambo." She whispered.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, it was a lot of work finding that thing. I had to-" Finn was cut off when Marceline jumped up and abruptly crashed her lips against his. He looked at her with wide eyes, before slowly closing them, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

When they pulled back Finn smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Marceline."

"Merry Christmas, Finn."

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year. The song used is Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. Its an epic song, that will get stuck in your head all day. Plus, the music video is amazing. You should look it up. Anyway, please R&R, guys. It means a lot. :) **

***And I'm not sure if this is correct or not. Its just my theory. In 'Memory of a Memory' lil' Marcy had no vampire bites, and she could still go out in sunlight when vampires can't. But, she still looked like a vampire. In order for that to add up she would have to be a half vampire/half human hybrid of some sort... I think. **


End file.
